In the Lead Up
by TheVirtuoso
Summary: A stranger comes to McKinley one day to speak to Artie. Who is this English uncle? Spoilers for Doctor Who up to Angels Take Manhatten. Also it sucks. I really wish I had given it a few days and edited it again before posting. Ah well.


Spoilers for Doctor who right through to the Angels Take Manhattan so watch out for that, Actually Spoilers right up to the Extra scene from tATM called P.S. it's online if you wanna watch it. There'll be a family tree at the end.

Takes place during Season 1 Episode 6 of Glee: Vitamin D. Except it's saying that Vitamin D happened about a week before Lake Silencio.

* * *

The last strains of the boy's mashup faded but before he could congratulate them for the, frankly excellent performance a single person whooped and clapped by the door. Mr. Schuester spun away from his students to see who was there.

He was an odd looking man about 5'10 with dark brown hair that flopped over one eye. He looked like he was in his thirties but dressed like he was in his eighties in a purple tweed jacket, dark blue pants a coral shirt and redish bow-tie. His feet were wrapped in heavy boots – Mr. Schuester wouldn't be surprised if they were steel-toed.

The stranger kept clapping as he made his way into the classroom, "Well done! Well done indeed. I'm going to have to go to a proper show choir show." He called out to the Glee Club. His voice was definitely British but Will couldn't be sure exactly which part he was from.

"Uncle Song?" Came the surprised voice of Artie who wheeled toward the stranger. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" The grin didn't fall from the stranger's face as he bent at the waist to get closer to Artie. He reached a hand out and ruffled Artie's hair affectionately.

"Oh, Artie Abrams I haven't seen you since," He trailed off glancing over Artie's head at his Glee mates, "Well never mind that now. No everything is fine, well not really, not at all really but it's nothing for you to worry about, young man. Your Aunt asked me to come by and talk to you. Shall we go somewhere private?"

As he spoke 'Uncle Song' moved around behind Artie and began pushing him towards the door of the choir room. That movement spurred Will into action: he might not be the best Spanish teacher in the state but he didn't know this stranger who was removing his [disabled] student from his classroom.

"Excuse me, who are you?" asked Will as he moved between Artie's chair and the door.

"Didn't you hear? I'm Artie's uncle; I'm here on family business." He said amicably with a soft smile. He didn't stop his forward momentum simply slowed Artie's role to a snail's pace. "I'm called Doctor John Song, sometimes. Of course I'm also called Spock sometimes and a Mad Man and" – at that point Artie poked his uncle's hand over his own shoulder. Dr. Song cleared his throat. "Anyway that's who I am. Who are you and why are you trying to keep Artie and me here?" He shot back. Will was glad that his students were all behind John Song: they wouldn't see the way his face shifted from smiling amicably to glaring in quite a frightening manner. Will resolved not to leave this man alone with any of his students, let alone Artie [who was disabled].

"I'm Mr. Schuester, Artie's teacher and its school policy not to let strangers alone with our students." He lied smoothly. It wasn't policy but it should be in Will's opinion.

"Is it?" the smile was back in full force, "In that case, Mr. Schuester, is there somewhere Artie and I can speak while you sit and listen?" He bent down over Artie's chair to speak quietly to the boy, "I don't think that's a rule. It wasn't last time I taught but then, I've never taught in America and never for very long." Will watched as Artie looked up into his uncle's face, a slow smile spreading across his lips. Artie stage whispered back.

"It's not a rule, Doctor, Mr. Schue is just being a good person. He doesn't know that you'd never hurt me." The way Artie said Doctor spoke of familiarity rather than the formality that usually accompanied the title. He also sounded a little like he was explaining something to Becky. He was using deliberate language. Perhaps, Will mused, Dr. Song was somewhere on the spectrum. That would explain his outfit.

"Oh, okay, I can respect that in an educator." Song straightened up and looked expectantly at Will. It was only then that Will realized he'd been asked something.

"We can go to my classroom. Ms. Pillsbury can stay with the rest of the club." He glanced at Emma who nodded back. Will couldn't help but think that Emma would be better suited to handle Dr. Song if anything did end up going wrong. It was too late though: Dr. Song had slipped around Will with Artie and out the door. Will watched, caught up for a moment, as Song headed the wrong way for a few paces before Artie redirected them.

With no choice but to follow Will rushed out of the choir room.

* * *

"So why did River send you?" Artie asked after the classroom door closed behind the trio. "You haven't been in Ohio for a few years now. Not since you were supposed to meet my dad." Artie trailed off. Will winced a bit Artie's dad died in the same crash that paralyzed the teen.

"I wish you hadn't told me that, Artie, I've not done that yet. Didn't your parents tell you about the diaries?" John Song murmured. At least, Will thought that was what he said. It didn't make much sense to the teacher so he must have misheard.

"Yeah, anyway what's up Doctor?"

"Well… Did your parents ever tell you the story of Lake Silencio?" He seemed unsure of himself, he had lost the exuberance he possessed in the choir room. At Artie's nod the doctor gave a sigh, Will couldn't tell if it was one of relief or regret. "I'm heading there right after this meeting. There is going to be a wake, your Aunt will sort the details out but you need to know that I'm not dying. I know when I die and it is not on the shores of Lake Silencio at the hands of my wife."

Will stepped forward then, he didn't know exactly what was happening but he could see that it was upsetting Artie, "Excuse me Dr. Song, I think I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're upsetting my student." He tried to be gentle but the broken look Song sent him made Will think he failed on that front.

"No, it's okay Mr. Schue I've known about this day for my whole life. My mum knew her whole life and so did my grandpa. Today is the day my Aunt is arrested for my uncle's murder." Up to that point Artie hadn't taken his eyes off his uncle. With a quick movement Artie switched his gaze to his teacher, "But I know my aunt and uncle: they would never hurt one another. River might be a mad woman and a psychopath but she wouldn't hurt the Doctor."

At that Song winced, "Well not again anyway. Thank you for your concern Mr. Schue but Artie and his family have been aware of this day for a very long time." He turned back to his nephew, "Your cousins will be by to pick you up in," he glanced at the wrist-watch on his arm, Will couldn't help but notice it had no hands, "Oh about a week. Your aunt and I will come by at some point after that. Or before…" he trailed off thinking.

"Now! He said, I have a date to keep in Utah." He grinned down at Artie before bending at the waist and practically scooping the teen out of his chair, "your cousins never told me what a great performer you are. After Utah I'm going to watch all of your performances." Will watched Artie awkwardly return the hug.

"I'll see you soon then? You can explain what you meant by diaries." Artie smiled up at his uncle when they separated.

"Oh Artie Abrams, my Artie," Dr. Song intoned affectionately as he held Artie's cheek in his palm. He didn't reply to Artie's question instead he turned and walked out of the room. Will wanted to chase after the odd man but he didn't. Instead he turned to Artie.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" Will asked as he perched on one of the desk chairs. Artie wheeled around to face him.

"My family tree is a mess, Mr. Schue." He confessed. He rubbed a hand over his eyes while the other reached down to put the brakes on his chair. "I can't tell you much beyond the fact that my cousins are actually my great-grandparents and the Doctor is the husband of my great-aunt Melody, who is also called River." He glanced up from his lap to smile sardonically at Will. "Now that I know that Lake Silencio is happening I can prepare for the wake. My cousins will know the truth soon after anyway: aunt River won't let them mourn for too long." His eyes fell again.

"Can you please leave now Mr. Schue? I would like a bit of time to process this. There's a big difference between knowing something will happen and knowing something is happening." Will sighed but nodded.

"I'll be in the choir room if you need me Artie," he said as he left.

END

Alright! Family Tree time! (Ff is frelling with my tree but its A+R = River(+doctor)&amp;Anthony, Anthony+X=Nancy, Nancy+X=Artie).

Rory+Amy

Anthony +_X _ _River+Doctor

Nancy Abrams + _X_

Artie Abrams


End file.
